


Car Trip Catastrophe

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosion, Mentions of Terrorism, Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Vomititng, no descriptions, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Car Trip Catastrophe fic from my tumblr.





	Car Trip Catastrophe

The situation wasn’t ideal by any means and could even be described as unpleasant, but nothing could be done about it right now. A homemade explosive had been used as an act of terrorism at the little cafe they happened to be in at the time for lunch and there really isn’t much else to it. 

Steve had taken a hit to the head and was exhibiting a wonderful example of a severe concussion and Tony wasn’t about to leave Peter alone with the guys who had caused that, so the three of them had hurriedly climbed back into the car they’d arrived in and rushed towards the compound.

It was going to be a 2 hour drive.

“Damn it! It was supposed to be a nice day out with the family and maybe we could’ve gone to the candy store after lunch, but no. Good behaviour can’t be rewarded.” Tony was joking but underneath he was incredibly frustrated at the damage the hidden bombs had caused and hadn’t had a chance to actually freak out yet. “At least you didn’t get hurt, thanks to Mr Self-Sacrifice over here.” 

“Hey. A little thanks would be appreciated.” Steve was apparently feeling indignant.

It was true, though; thanks to Steve sheilding them they’d both only recieved a few scratches where their limbs stuck out. 

Peter had been shoved in the back seat so Tony could watch over Steve, forgetting about Peter’s spider-induced motion sickness, not that he should complain because Steve really needed the surveillance; making sure he didn’t fall asleep/pass out, vomit, asphyxiate on said vomit, somehow further injure himself or become disoriented and delerious.

So he sat and waited.

* * *

About 20 minutes later he was already feeling sick, talking less and leaning up against the door and window. His eyes were closed in a futile attempt to sleep and his arms were loosely resting on his upset stomach. The conversation was dwindling even though Peter was there, only starting up occasionally, barely often enough to keep Cap awake and focused. 

Steve also looked ill, face pale and chest moving to accomodate deep breaths. Peter supposed that even if Steve wanted to sleep he felt too sick, just like him.

“Tony…” Steve warned as he sat more upright.

“Gonna puke?” Steve nodded.

Great. Peter could hardly stave off the nausea without smelling puke, let alone seeing it. Tony slowly drove off the road and carefully helped Steve out of the car. Peter stayed inside, hoping the noise would be muffled and the smell wouldn’t stick, but they’d left a window open from letting fresh air reach the concussed man so that busted his hope. He slowly moved out of the car to lean back against its side.

“Kid?” Of course Mr Stark would be confused. Peter hadn’t mentioned his motion sickness to him this time because of the more pressing issues, but now it was unavoidable as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“M?” He replied, not really wanting to open his mouth.

“Oh, shit,” Tony seemed to realise something, “you’re nauseous. Motion sickness. Sorry for shoving you in the back, we could have watched him from-”

“It’s fine, Mr Stark. You know that isn’t true, by the way. He’d fall over and fall asleep and then choke when this” A gesture from the boy was directed at the puddle of sick and the Captain sitting in the car with the door open, “happened. There wasn’t really any other option.” Peter reassured Mr Stark, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he threw up, even if he was in the front seat.

“Okay, but tell me if you feel worse.” Tony ended the conversation and they all climbed back into their seats. Steve and Peter were leant against their windows and feeling miserable, Steve nauseous from the concussion and fighting a headache to rival the pain of actually being hit while Peter tried to focus on the horizon to keep his stomach in place. Unfortunately his luck was running with the whole terrible streak thing and he was soon unable to compose himself. His mouth filled with spit and his cheeks tingled.

“M-Mr Stark I feel sick!” He blurted about a half hour after the last incident, not thinking to say anything more until he heard the response.

“I know, kid. Hang in there.” Peter couldn’t. His stomach was trying to start the process of losing it’s contents and his throat was about to join in.

“I’m gonna puke!” The car abruptly slowed and the boy’s body jerked with inertia, as did Steve’s. It kept the man awake but sent his stomach up in arms again, so as Pete hurried out of his seat, Tony was frantically pulling at Cap’s seatbelt until he was being held over the dirt outside.

Peter had scrambled to get around the back of the car so he would be spared the sight of Captain America’s lunch a second time, leaning one hand on the back of the vehicle and hovering near his face with the other. He breathed deeply, tilting head up to try fighting his body. Apparently Steve hadn’t actually puked and was now facing outside from his seat in the car.

Mr Stark had appeared at his side sometime when his eyes were closed and was rubbing his back softly to help calm him down. It doesn’t work and he gags, tipping his head forward before bending at the waist. Tony grips his abdomen as he wobbles dangerously at the first heave and the boy trembles as he retches a few times, bringing up the sickly sweet dring he’d had and the few bites of his meal he’d gotten down before the explosion.

“Sorry, Mr Stark.” Tony’s heart breaks as he reassures the boy it’s alright.

* * *

By the time they reach the compound Peter has fallen into a fitful sleep and only woken to dry heave over the side of the road a couple of times. Steve is looking a lot better due to his advanced healing and strength, only continuing to medical for a check up to ensure no permanent or long-lasting damage had been done.

“Kid, we’re here.” Tony feels bad waking him up, but getting him out of the source of his discomfort would help.

“M’kay, jus’ a minute…” Peter slurs, still out of it, and stumbles out the door to walk with Tony. His arms are crossed over his stomach and he’s still pale but he seems more comfortable outside of the vehicle.

Or so he thought.

After getting some water into him, the boy had moved to the couch for comfort as he waited out the after-effects of being so severely motion sick. Tony came over to give him some toast and even though he nearly gagged at the thought, Pete ate it slowly. When he was done he leaned on Tony’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing in and out a couple of times before opening them again.

“You okay, buddy? Little pale for good.” Tony remarked.

“Ye- yeah, just dizzy. Nauseous.” He explained.

“Okay, well, just take a nap, drink water, eat something and all that and you’ll be fine.” The mentor made to sit up and rest Peter of the arm of the couch but he wasn’t expecting it and fell, jolting harshly and sitting up just in time to lurch forward and have the water and toast spill out of his mouth and onto Tony’s leg and the couch.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, uh- shoot, just, yeah. Here, lean over the edge. You’re alright.” Tony was obviously shaken and became flustered with concern.

Peter shuddered heavily with each gag, soon only bringing up bile onto the floor under him. 

“Sorry, jus’ feel- feel really sick…” He was embarrassed judging by the colour in cheeks that was standing out severely from his ashen face.

“It’s fine, just a bit of warning next time?” Tony jokes.

“Could ask the same for you, Mr Stark.” Retorted Peter, not unkindly, but with a croak from the burn of acid in his throat.

“Yeah, okay. That one’s fair. Now rest up, kiddo. Gotta have you feeling fine for that unusually attractive Aunt of yours tomorrow.” Mr Stark winked and left to get the cleaning supplies and a change of clothes.


End file.
